Erase Myself
by Red-Firaga
Summary: Zack and Cloud both made it to Midgar safe, but are they actually any more safe than before? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

My story of what _may _have happened if Zack and Cloud both made it to Midgar safe and sound!

I don't own any thing to do with FFVII and if I did do you really think I'd be writing this? ;)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Zack shifted himself in his sheets; they were rough and scratched at his skin whenever it had the chance. He sighed and growled to himself finally flipping onto his back.

He stared up at the peeling ceiling and then turned to the window next to him. _What a difference a week makes _he thought to himself. Just last week he'd made it to Midgar in the back of a truck. And just before that he was trudging across the planet almost dragging his friend along.

The Soldier turned to his friend who was curled up asleep in his own bed. He watched him shudder and twist and turn the sheets sticking to his wet skin. Zack would take him to the doctors or something but he might as well hand Cloud over to Shinra. He promised himself that whatever illness his friend had got would pass.

Zack got out his bed tossing the sheets off the brick like bed. He stared at the room he was sleeping in; his sword was besides his bed ready to be grabbed if needs be. There was one chair in the corner and a small cupboard pushed against the wall. The dark haired man shook his head and walked out into the joining room.

He stared round at the flat he and Cloud inhabited. It consisted of two rooms and nothing more than old furniture. Zack fell down onto the moth eaten sofa and shifted his weight feeling a spring dig into his back. Zack was a mercenary, working for whatever money he could get. He didn't expect Cloud to work not in his current state but what he had hoped for was that the blond would speak, a little more than he does already.

Zack looked at the clock besides him and sighed, he wouldn't have minded having an extra hour in bed but he didn't expect he would be able to sleep again; Cloud would be awake soon anyways. He stumbled over to where he had left his clothes from yesterday and gathered them up and headed off to the bathroom, outside his flat.

* * *

Cloud jumped at the slamming of the door, he turned to the bed besides him and saw it was empty; Zack must have gone to work. He slid out of bed and grabbed the one baggy jumped on the floor that Zack had been kind enough to donate to him.

He stumbled outside wiping the sweat with his sleeve. Cloud looked round and noticed the piece of paper Zack had quickly stuck to the door.

_Shower._

Cloud stared at the plain writing and walked over to the joining kitchen. He fell down onto the stool and set about making his breakfast along with Zack's. The blond looked up at the clock reading half seven and then carried on with what little help he could offer to Zack.

After finally making toast for himself and his friend he couldn't actually bring himself to eat it. He stared at it frowning, not sure whether he should try and at least eat some of it and risk being sick again or just leave it.

The door swung open and Zack walked in a smile plastered across his face. "What better way to wake up than a _nice cold_ shower!" Smiled Zack, realising Cloud hadn't note the sarcasm in his voice. "For me?" He whispered, dropping the towel across his shoulders, he waited for Cloud to at least make a sign that it was his before taking the plate, only just noticing the slight nod of his head.

"Thanks!" He said again sliding down onto the sofa. There was a long awkward silence, something Zack couldn't stand. "So… any plans for today?" He asked half way through munching on his dry toast.

Cloud lifted his head slowly and looked at the older man. "No." He whispered.

"Maybe you should go out get some fresh air, well not fresh air, Midgar isn't that kind of place but you know go outside!" Said Zack almost pleading to his friend.

Cloud slowly looked away from his friend considering what he'd said, he didn't really want to leave here, and he knew it was safe; the last thing he wanted was to lead Shinra here finding not just him but Zack too. "How about it Cloud, you might want to look for a job or something, if you feel alright that is." Added Zack. Cloud frowned he didn't want to appear weak, not to anyone least of all Zack.

"Fine." He forced out, staring down at the dirty worktop.

"What?!" Cried Zack, standing besides his friend not sure if he heard right.

"Alright." Mumbled Cloud, walking away from Zack not wanting to be so close, he walked back into their shared bedroom and grabbed his bundle of clothes. He headed for the door and ignored Zack's gaze and left the man alone walking towards the shadow.

* * *

Zack walked the streets of Midgar, thinking of only Cloud not sure whether or not he did the right thing allowing the younger man to leave the safety of his flat.

_Can't control Cloud all the time Zack _he thought to himself. The Soldier stared up at the tower of flats of where he hoped Cloud would stay for the rest of the day.

He followed the road walking towards the small company he was working for, for the time being. He raced across the road and opened the metal door he stuck his head inside and looked round. "Hello?" He cried finally entering himself. "Hello?!"

A man slowly walked into view, Zack stared at him. The man was old and scruffy, he'd not shaven for days and the grey stubble stuck out. "I'm Zack, Zack Lark." He replied remembering how long he had spent on choosing a different second name and that was the best he'd come up with. The older man nodded to him and motioned to follow him.

Zack sighed and walked after the man. "Needs delivering." Zack stared at the various boxes in front of him. The other man left him and Zack frowned.

"Just _great_."

* * *

Cloud walked out the flats and turned and stared up at the building, he couldn't actually remember going into there. He spun round and looked up and down the street; it was nothing like Nebelheim well what Nebelheim used to be like anyways.

He stared at the group of women standing on the corner of the street, talking to any male passers by. _Not that way then _Cloud thought and walked down the road.

He looked up at the sky and saw nothing but endless smog, no clouds no sun. The blond followed the streets turning corners not bothering to try and remember which way he had gone.

Cloud watched some people pass by, smiles on their faces. How could anyone be happy here? He stopped still and looked down the various streets. He sighed to himself and chose to walk down one road and followed it.

_Find a job, right, like anyone would want to hire you! _He snapped to himself. He tried to remember where Zack had said he'd gone to find a job but it eluded him. Cloud stopped in front of a building and stared at a sign.

_Need part time work?_

He looked the building up and down and finally opened the door. It was a bar; there was hardly anyone inside, most people who were looked like they had spent the whole night there. There was a woman at the bar she was cleaning glasses and she seemed to be ignoring everything around her.

Cloud slowly walked over and stopped at the bar waiting for the woman to notice him. She slowly looked up and placed the glass that was in her hand down. "What can I get you?" She asked sounding bored of asking the same thing over and over again.

"You've got a sign in the window for work, I…" He began, feeling a loss of words.

"She ain't here, come back tomorrow." Replied the woman picking up the glass again realising she wasn't getting any business; she flicked her long dirty blonde hair over her shoulders and cast him a why-are-you-still-here look.

"Right, thanks." The woman gave him a soft smile and watched him leave.

Cloud scratched his neck and looked up and down the street again. At least he'd tried to get a job, not that so far he'd made any difference, but he'd tried.

It was nearing afternoon, and Cloud found himself with no more energy and was starting to head back to his and Zack's flat. He stared down at the floor, his scarf covering half his face. He slowly looked up and stopped gazing up at one building; it was nothing else like Midgar.

Cloud walked to its huge wooden door and slowly pushed them open. A powerful smell swept over him, but it reminded him so much of his home, of Nebelheim. He looked round his mouth hanging open slightly, it was beautiful.

It was a church and looked like it hadn't been used in an extremely long time, and in the middle was a patch of flowers, flowers?

He walked over to where the colour was and stared down at it. "Pretty, right?" He spun round and there was a young woman standing behind him, she had a basket in her arms holding flowers. Her hair was long and in a braid, she was wearing a pink dress and a pink jacket too, something unusual for someone to wear in Midgar.

Cloud nodded slightly and tried to give her a smile, only his corner of his lips twitched. She smiled at him and walked over. "I'm Aerith." She smiled up at him, obviously waiting for him to reply.

"Cloud." He whispered to her, looking at her beautiful face.

"Do you want to buy one?!" She cried, Cloud noticing the pleading in her voice. He dug into his pocket and brought out one coin and passed it to her. She smiled at him again handing him a yellow flower.

"I thought, you couldn't really get flowers in Midgar." He said finding himself that he wanted to make a conversation with her.

"Well, you know you can now!" She laughed, swinging the basket in her arms slightly. She turned round and looked through the door. "I better be going, it was nice meeting you Cloud, I might see you around again?"

Cloud nodded once and she smiled again at him and then turned heading out of the church. He watched her leave and stared down at the flower in his hand, not sure if Zack would appreciate that he'd just spent money on a flower.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

It's the holidays!!! So... I can get this story out more quicker this week (hopefully no promises) but i will try and get it out!! Thanks to those who reviewed!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Zack stumbled into the flat, he threw open the door and looked round, Cloud was on the sofa, asleep. He smirked at the younger man and slammed the door shut making the blond jump. "Wakey wakey Chocobo head!" Laughed Zack smiling at him.

Cloud glared at him and then ran his fingers through his messy blond hair. "So where did you go?" Asked Zack walking into the joint kitchen rummaging through the cupboards for any sign of food.

"I went out, to look for a job." He said resting back into the sofa, turning to the clock.

"And…" Asked Zack smiling as he found a bottle of juice, he stared at the blond as he drank out the bottle.

"Go back tomorrow."

"Well, that's great Spiky, we might actually be able to move the hell out of here and find somewhere else!" Laughed Zack knowing that it would take a lot more than just get up and move. "Well, I have spent the day going round Midgar delivering a ton of crap!"

Zack relaxed into the chair and stretched out his legs. "Soon got dark hasn't it?" Said Zack staring through the window at the darkened city. He sniffed and something swept up his nose. "What's that smell?" Asked Zack glaring at his friend, who merely shrugged.

Zack spun round and stared at the object that was producing the smell. "Where the hell did you get that?" He asked picking the flower up in his fingers.

"Some girl gave it to me." Muttered Cloud not wanting to share Aerith with Zack just yet, nor did he want to share that he actually brought it. Zack smirked and put the flower down and shrugged to his friend.

* * *

By the time Cloud woke up the next day Zack had already left. Cloud stumbled out of bed and quickly got dressed and decided he'd head for the same bar from yesterday and see if he could actually get a job there.

The blond walked down the many stairs and outside, he followed the same route he took yesterday and eventually came to the same bar. He watched it for a moment and the sign was still there. He opened the door and looked round, he was almost sure the same people who were there yesterday were here again.

He walked over to the bar and he heard a young woman run down the stairs. He looked up at her and she froze, he long brown hair swayed behind her back and her wine coloured eye surveyed him. Cloud looked at the young woman and then slowly shifted his weight under her gaze. "Cloud?"

He returned her gaze and looked at her, slowly recognizing her voice. "Tifa?" He whispered and the woman ran down the last few steps, she raced round the bar and threw her arms around him.

"Cloud, I thought you were dead!" She whispered hugging him tight around his neck. Cloud slowly lifted his arms, trying not to show how uncomfortable he was and held his friend. "I thought you were dead." She whispered again finally letting go of him and she smiled at him letting the tears run down her cheeks. "What happened to you?" She whispered.

Cloud looked round, thinking everyone here were either to drunk to realize what he was saying or none of them cared and he started a quick story about what happened to him and Zack, missing out some parts he didn't want to share just yet, making the story finally sound like he and Zack had just been in hospital for a long time.

"So Zack's here too" She asked. Cloud nodded to her. "I can't believe it, I thought I'd never see you again and the last place I thought I would actually see you, is in Midgar!" Cloud looked down at the bar and sighed. "So, why did you come here then?"

"Zack's out working, so I guessed I should try and do what I can to help." He mumbled.

"Work here Cloud, I need some help!" She cried grabbing his hands, Cloud nodded slightly and looked up at her and she smiled at him. "This is great; will you bring Zack here later?" Cloud nodded again and she hugged him.

* * *

Cloud waited for his friend to get home and sat on the sofa patiently. The door opened and Zack walked in yawning loudly as he did. "Zack I have to show you something!" He cried jumping to his feet.

Zack smiled at him, hoping his friend was actually getting better. "Alright can it wait?"

"No, come on." Cloud passed Zack and walked back outside.

"But I just got up here!" Moaned Zack following the blond back down the stairs again. "Where are we going?!"

"Just wait will you!" Snapped Cloud, who was almost running down the stairs.

"Will you stop running; anyone would think you let me drag you across the planet because you thought it was funny!" Cried Zack, racing after the younger man.

Cloud lead him through the streets, it was a lot darker now and he was finding it hard trying to remember which way to turn. He followed the road not speaking to his friend as they both eventually got to the bar.

"Wow a bar, with a _closed_ sign!" Snarled Zack pointing to the closed sign facing them. Cloud walked up to the door and knocked loudly. "You can't just knock; you gotta learn some manners Spiky!"

Zack watched the bar owner unlock the door and open it Cloud walked inside and Zack slowly followed who was quickly pulled into a hug. "I've missed you Zack!" Zack looked down at the woman who was hugging him; he pulled her away so he could see her face and glared down at her.

"Tifa?" He mumbled not sure if it was actually her. The woman smiled and hugged him again.

* * *

Aerith slowly walked home, her basket was swinging in her arms and she was humming softly to herself. She knew she risked not going home earlier but found herself thinking she couldn't lead the rest of her life like this.

She stopped and listened to the footsteps following her; she turned round and faced the fiery red haired man. "Yo Aerith!" He cried his hands dug deep in his pockets.

"Leave me alone Reno." She muttered back staring at him.

"All I did was say hi, geez!" Cried Reno walking over to her. Aerith frowned at him and carried on walking home. "Aww c'mon Aerith I just wanna talk, it's so boring following you!" Reno ran after her and finally caught up and stood besides her following her home. "Dangerous to be out at night all alone, you know!"

"Yes, because I don't know where _you_ are!" Smiled Aerith. Reno stopped, trying to work out what she just said.

"Look _Aerith_!" He cried walking after her. A smirk tugged at his face and stared at her. "Made a new friend did we?" He joked; Aerith turned round and looked at him.

"If you mean you, no I did **not**!" She spun round on her heel and carried on walking.

Reno rolled his eyes. "I didn't care for that Aerith. But anyways, I don't mean me!"

Aerith tried to act like she was ignoring the man behind her. "That chocobo head." Aerith could help but laugh at Reno agreeing with the man in her head. "So you _know_ who I mean."

The brunette turned and smiled at him. "You shouldn't things like that about people Reno!"

"Yeah, but you can't deny it you were thinking it in _your_ head!" He smiled back at her. Aerith stared at him and found herself smiling at him. "So who is he?"

Aerith shook her head and crossed her arms. "Jealous?" She joked. Reno stared at her his smirk still plastered across his face. "If you must know, he's Cloud." Aerith turned round again and headed home.

"Whoa whoa whoa!!" Reno ran up to her and grabbed her arms. "Was there some other guy with him, a Soldier kind of guy?" Aerith shook him of her and stared at him.

"You saw didn't you?" Aerith frowned and carried on walking. She couldn't hear Reno following her anymore and looked over her shoulder. Reno was dialling someone's number on his phone and then held it to his ear.

"Elena, yeah, I've got something to, yes I am look, will you shut up! The guys we were following like the other week or something did Tseng ever say there names? Yeah thought so, one of them is in Midgar, how do I know? I'll explain later." Reno flipped his phone shut and stuck it back in his pocket a grin on his face obviously feeling pleased with himself. He looked up and Aerith was staring at him. "Interested are we?"

"What's going on?!" She asked staring at him.

The same smirk from earlier appeared on Reno's face again and he walked over. "How can I say no to a face like that?" Aerith raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed at her. "Alright alright, that guy you met, how do I put it…? I think he's kind of like _an escaped convict_ get me?"

"Him?" She whispered.

"Yup him and some guy called Zack, know where they are?"

"Zack, Zack who?!" Cried Aerith dropping her basket and running towards Reno.

"So you know _both_ of the guys? Wow Aerith you know too much for your own good."

"Tell me Reno, Zack who?!"

"Let me think…"

"_**Reno**_!"

"Okay, okay, Zack… I can't_ remember_…" A smirk still crossing his face. Aerith sighed and walked over to her basket and picked it up.

"You're useless Reno."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

A huge spectacular thank you to **bhoy1888****greensally**** and ****lysori**!! Thanks for reviewing and being so kind!!! And also to everyone who has been reading!!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It had been three days since Cloud and Zack were both reunited with Tifa and Zack was pretty sure Cloud was back to his normal self, just about anyway.

Zack stared up at the peeling ceiling again, he was sure it had gotten worse and then remembered when he attempted to decorate the flat with no help from Cloud who remained in bed. He turned to Cloud who was obviously asleep wrapped up in the bed sheets which were almost constricting his movements.

Xoxoxox

Cloud stared round at the fire in front of him, his home was on fire and there was absolutely nothing he could do. He looked round and for any sign of Zack or even Tifa but saw none.

Then he decided to find Sephiroth, he had to do something. He stared up at the mountain and ran towards it.

Xxxxx

In an instant he was there, Tifa was on the ground and Zack not far away from her. He grabbed Zack's sword and raced up the steps, he charged at Sephiroth.

Xxxxx

Then he felt something stab through his torso he groaned in pain and glared at Sephiroth.

Xoxoxox

Zack glared at Cloud, hoping he'd stop his mumblings. "Will you please **shut up** Cloud?" Zack spun round on his side and jumped out of bed ready to punch the younger man if needs be. Then suddenly Cloud's eyes shot open and he sat up with such speed almost making Zack jump away. As Cloud did a name shouted from his mouth and he was clutching his chest.

Zack crawled back up onto the end of Cloud's bed and stared at his friend who was gasping for air. "Cloud you alright?" Asked Zack. "Thinking about Sephiroth, seeing you just belted his name out?"

Cloud glared up at Zack and narrowed his eyes. "I'm fine!" Cloud fell back down onto his bed and on his opposite side not facing Zack. Zack glared at him getting of the end of his friends bed.

"You know Cloud, after everything I've done for you; you'd think you could be a little more grateful. At first I thought you were just sick, but you know the least you could do is open up a little!" Snapped Zack. "I'm not going to think of you any differently!"

Cloud lifted himself and stared at Zack; he brushed the sweat away from his forehead and slowly sat up properly. "You know Zack; I didn't ask you to do what you did!"

"You would have died in that place!"

"Do you think I cared? After everything they did to me, do you really think I cared if I died!" Cried Cloud, glaring at his friend, Zack looked away from him not believing that his friend could have actually had suicidal thoughts.

"You just had to say." Remarked Zack, walking out the room readying for work. Cloud watched him leave and followed him.

"Even if I did, would you have actually left me?!" Asked Cloud.

Zack spun round and stared at him, he slowly looked Cloud up and down, there were scars across his body where Hojo had been careless and there were two deep scars where Sephiroth had attacked him. "I thought I was helping you, didn't think you'd really want to be a clone." Muttered Zack, his voice dripping in cruelty, then slowly he began to realise what he'd said.

He looked up at Cloud whose face was a twist of agony and sadness. "I didn't mean to…" Began Zack.

"I don't care anymore Zack, if that's what you think of me, I guess I was better of at that lab!" Cried Cloud. "Just hope I'm not here when you get back!"

Zack glared at him and walked out of the flat slamming the door behind of him. He trudged down the steps and outside. He looked up and scowled to himself and headed off for work.

_What have you done you __**idiot **_He thought to himself taking the similar route he took everyday. _Of everything you could have said, you told Cloud that you thought he wanted to be a clone. _Zack pushed past some people coming the opposite ways. _I'll deal with it when I get home. _

Cloud collapsed on his bed, sure there were times the flat window was appealing, but he'd never thought he'd actually tell Zack. And Zack really did see him as a clone, that he pitied him.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed falling back onto the bed.

* * *

There was a loud bang and it shook him awake, he leaped to his feet and opened the bedroom door. He could hear people scrambling around in the next room. Cloud turned to see if Zack's sword was there but he'd already taken it.

He peered round the door and watched the two people look round. One with fiery red hair and the other bald both dressed in suits, signs that they were Turks.

He'd be found.

Cloud looked round for a way out; there was only the window which he would only just fit his head through.

He door suddenly open and he stumbled backwards. The red head smirked and pulled out his night stick. Cloud glared at him. "Oh, Rude!" replied the man in a sing song voice.

Cloud tightened his fists and the man leapt at him, Cloud quickly struck him across his face and the red head hit him back across his face. The blond leapt out the room slamming the door behind him. He turned round and watched the bald man face him.

Cloud leapt out of the mans way, into the joint kitchen. He looked round for anything he could use as a weapon. He grabbed the knife on the table throwing it at the man who was caught unaware.

The knife dug into the mans arm and the red head raced back in, touching his nose glaring down at the blood on it. "Oh your gonna pay for that Chocobo!" Cloud watched the man almost jump across the room. He quickly grabbed the stool besides him and threw it at the man knocking him away from him.

Cloud raced to the door and opened it and ran out of it. He raced down the corridor to the stairs; he leapt over the banister to another set of stairs and ran down.

He finally got to the main entrance and threw the door open, there were more Turk's waiting for him at the bottom, he twisted out the way and ran round the building trying his best to dodge the bullets that chased after him, he cringed in pain as one caught his arm and he continued to keep running.

He had no idea where to go but just tried to run as fast as he could. He could go find Zack, but then Zack would get caught up in this. Cloud turned down an alley assuring him that he couldn't be followed by car.

Cloud clutched his arm as he ran down the street pushing past other people almost knocking them down to the floor. He kept running until someone shouted his name, he looked up and saw the familiar flower girl. "Cloud, I've been looking for you for days!" She cried, she stared at his face and touched his bleeding nose and he cringed slightly. "Come with me!" She took his hand and pulled him along heading towards the church.

Aerith threw open the doors and pulled him in shutting them behind her. "This is all my fault, I'm so sorry." Cloud looked at her and sat himself down on one of the benches. He pulled his sleeve off and stared at his wound the bullet had just caught his arm, he grimaced and Aerith took his ripped sleeve off him and slowly tied it round his arm.

"Reno, one of the Turks saw you and he asked me who you were and I'm so sorry he said you're some escaped convict." Cried Aerith, tears in her eyes while she wrapped his wound.

"It's all right Aerith; they were going to find me at some point anyway." She smiled softly at him and then looked away. "Can you do something for me?" She nodded at him and smiled. "I need you to find someone; he's called Zack he should be…" He began.

"Zack Fair?!" She cried a pleading look in her eyes, Cloud nodded and she hugged him. "I know him, I know Zack, and he was the first boy I ever liked!" She cried smiling. "Just tell me where he is."

Cloud quickly explained where she should find him and asked her to tell him that Shinra had found out where they were. As soon as he did Aerith had left.

* * *

Zack sighed he walked up the last few steps grumbling to himself. He walked to the door and was about to open it only to have it swing on its hinges. He walked in and stared round at the mess. "Cloud, you haven't been trying to decorate have you?" He asked as he stepped over the stool that was in the middle of the floor.

The bedroom down had been smashed down and Zack stuck his head in. "Cloud where the hell are you?" Zack turned and looked to the floor, there was a knife on the floor and he picked it up. "Great place to keep this Spiky!" He laughed further inspecting it. It was covered it something red and he wiped it on his fingers. "Shit." He whispered.

"Cloud!" He raced out down the corridor to the bathroom and threw the door open and no one was inside. "Cloud!" He cried again and he ran down the stairs to get outside. He looked round looking for any sign of the blond; he stared at the bullet holes in the wall and ran his fingers through his hair. "Cloud!"

He spun round no idea where the blond could have gone too. Zack took off down the street shoving people out his way ignoring the shouts he received from them. He turned a corner and ran to Tifa's bar; he stared at the closed sign and banged on the door. "Tifa open up!"

A large black man came to the door and threw it open glaring down at the Soldier. "I need to speak to Tifa!" Cried Zack, pushing past the man and looked for the young woman.

"Zack, what's wrong?" She asked a smile on her face as she sat behind her bar a little girl sitting on the desktop.

"Cloud where is he?"

"He didn't come in for work today; I thought he was ill or something." Zack grabbed a stool and sat on it. "Why what's wrong."

"The flat's totally wrecked and there's no sign of Cloud, I have no idea where he's gone!" There was another bang on the door and the same man opened the door, Zack whirled round hoping it was Cloud but a young woman walked in

"Zack…" She whispered staring at him, while gasping for air a sign that she had been following him, or tried too.

"Aerith!" He jumped up and hugged the girl holding her close. "I thought you weren't here anymore, I…"

"Something terrible has happened Zack!" She cried pushing him away. "Cloud's hurt, he was running and I found him. He told me to tell you Shinra's found him, I left him in the church but I don't think he's there anymore."

Zack dropped into the stool again and rubbed his face. "What have I done?" He whispered himself. "Of all the places I could have brought him to, I bring him to Midgar!"

"Zack, we can still find him!" Cried Tifa walking over to him. "I'll help you look."

"There's no point Shinra probably have him already." He whispered, as scratched the back of his head.

"Zack!"

"Zack, Cloud's really hurt, he was bleeding badly there was nothing I could do and he asked me to find you, just come back to the church with me and see if he's there, he might be waiting." Cried Aerith, ignoring the man standing behind her who was glaring at her.

"I'll go with you Aerith." Muttered Tifa, hoping that was the girl's name. "I'll be back soon, Barret." Tifa walked round the bar staring at Zack hoping he'd come. "Get up Zack." She snapped pushing him off the metal stool he was sat on.

* * *

Aerith lead them up to the church and she slowly pushed the doors open. She looked inside for any sign of Cloud but found none. "He's not here." She whispered.

Zack glared round the church noticing the benches had been moved around as if there had been a fight. "Was it like this when you left?" He asked, Aerith shook her head and looked back to the old building. "I guess they've found him."

* * *

Thanks for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again to everyone one who has review really do appreciate it **A LOT!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Cloud sat silently in the church, Aerith had gone to look for Zack for him. He shifted his weight grimacing as pain shot down his arm.

He gripped his wound that Aerith had dressed the best she could. He tasted the blood in his mouth and he tried to spit it out, but the taste forever returning.

Cloud shivered, the cold finally starting to bite at his limbs. He looked down at the flowers that waved softly. If only he knew the time, how long had Aerith been gone? Would Zack have finished work by now, what would he think when he got to the flat?

Will he actually think he has left by choice and that he trashed the room when he left?

Cloud closed his eyes feeling incredibly tired; he could hear voices outside, the same people who'd got into the flat earlier. "Someone said Aerith brought him here." Muttered one of the Turks.

The blond looked round for anywhere to hide; he scrambled to his feet and ran to a pillar standing behind it. The doors opened and the red head Turk walked in followed by more than before. "Looks like he'd not here Reno!" Snapped a woman standing behind him her long brown hair brushed up into a braid also wearing a suit similar to his.

"We should check." Snapped a younger woman with short blonde hair. Cloud closed his eyes listening to them walking through the church, listening to them tear up the chairs, listening to them destroying what Aerith loves the most.

He opened his eyes and slowly looked to the door he was only meters away, he could run and hope no one was outside. He slowly watched someone walk towards him, he flattened his back against the pillar, he tightened his fist, hoping he was about to do the right thing.

The Turk was next to the pillar, Cloud raised his arm and thrust his elbow into the man's face, there was a crack of bone and Cloud jumped round, grabbing the gun from the man's side, while the said Turk covered his nose trying to cover his bleeding nose.

All the Turk's spun round facing Cloud each reaching for their own guns. Cloud pointed his at his new acquired hostage, which he held down to the ground. "You can't get out." Snapped the blonde woman again aiming straight at him. "Surrender and we can guarantee your personal safety."

"Where have I heard_ that_ before?" Cloud whispered to himself. Cloud dragged the Turk in front of him to his feet, ignoring the shooting pain down his arm as he dragged the Turk towards the door behind him.

As soon as they were outside, Cloud faced the other Turks and few ShinRa army Soldiers. The blond turned his back against the wall as he held the other man in front of him.

He watched the guns follow him as he took every stop; he knew they wouldn't risk hitting their ally. Cloud looked down the street, it was impossible he couldn't lose all these Turks not in his current state. He ignored the man's threatening words to him, and then pressed the gun to his head quietening the Turk.

Cloud looked up and down for any way of escape, and there it was only a few meters away, a way into the sewers. He closed his eyes thinking what was down there. He took a few steps down the street so he was only a few meters away, obviously all the Turks had realised what he was thinking and all walked closer to him.

He looked to his right and on a motorbike was ShinRa soldier, he'd hoped he didn't have to actually shoot anyone, but he wouldn't allow them take him or even find Zack. Cloud spun round so fast the Soldier had no time to stop him, the blond shot at the guard and ran over dragging the Turk along with him, he watched the Turks slowly run towards him, not wanting to have the same thing happen last time.

Cloud leapt on the bike and threw the man to the ground; the bullets began to follow him as he sped away. The blond closed his eyes not believing his luck; he could here bikes following him listening to the roar of their engines. He twisted round the corner hoping no one was in his way when he did.

He looked over his shoulder watching two Turk's following him. He looked back to the street ahead of him along with the crowd of people. Cloud tried to twist the bike round to stop and it skidded onto its side throwing him off.

Cloud grimaced and gripped his wound; with his free arm he tried to push himself onto his feet. He ignored the people who ran to him offering to help. There were shouts from the Turk's warning people of him, Cloud dropped down onto his front and shut his eyes waiting for the inevitable. Something had hit the back of his head and he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Zack stared round at the flat, he watched Aerith pick some things up and place them neatly on a table. "You don't need to do that Aerith." He muttered, dropping his sword, letting it clatter down onto the wooden floor.

"Well, you can't live like this can you Zack; I can't even see the floor!" She laughed; Zack looked up at her and found himself smiling at her, but not entirely sure why he was smiling.

"I'm not staying." He replied watching his sword eagerly.

Aerith sighed and dropped down onto the moth eaten sofa; she pushed her fringe out of her eyes and smiled back up at him. "Zack, I know you feel like you have a duty to find Cloud, but you have to rest, you don't know he might be safe and he might come back here in a while hoping you're here!"

"I know ShinRa have found him Aerith." He argued, looking out of the window and at the huge ShinRa building towering above every other building in the city.

"So if you know he's there, you can just go there in the morning!"

"It's not as easy as that; I don't just walk in and ask for him back!"

"You need you're rest the same as everyone else Zack!" Aerith stood up and dusted off her dress before walking over to him.

"But I… I'm a Soldier…"

"Who needs his **rest**!" Aerith pushed him into what once had obviously been his bedroom while smiling broadly behind him.

"I don't want to leave him there Aerith, not even for a night!" Pleaded Zack turning round and facing his old girlfriend taking her hands into his.

Aerith sighed and desperately thought of something to say to him to make him stay. "How do you know ShinRa found him Zack?"

"Because, I just do, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to work that out?" He snapped back.

"Maybe he's making his way to Junon, to get away from everything?" She quickly suggested.

"Another reason I should be out there right now!" Aerith sighed and gave Zack her best glare she could make.

"Tifa said she'd go with you, and if you don't need you're rest I'm sure she does, so you can at least wait till the morning!"

"None of you understand!" Cried Zack, running his fingers through his thick dark hair. "You just don't get it, I had to watch what they did to him, I only suffered half he got, but I was there with him, but now he's alone!"

"I don't think you give him enough credit for what he's worth." Said Aerith, staring down at the floor, she looked to the side and smiled at the withered flower on the table. She picked it up and laughed slightly.

"I know he's a good person Aerith, he's just, and well he needs a little help."

Aerith sighed and rubbed her forehead, not wanting to get into an argument with Zack. "Do what you want."

* * *

Cloud breathed in the clinical air, almost tasting the sterilized smell on his tongue. His head hung forward, his chin resting on his chest. His head was pounding like someone was beating a drum in his head, he touched his head wincing as he did.

He slowly lifted his head up listening to the crack of his neck. He tried to lift himself up off the tiled floor, forgetting about his arm. He dropped back down grimacing through the pain again. He rolled onto his back staring up at the ceiling slowly taking in where he was. He stared at the metal door before him and then to the cold stone wall surrounding him, there was nothing inside only him.

He heaved himself up and slumped against the wall, gripping his wound. He stared down at it, it had been cleaned and attempted to have been stitched together. _Hojo's bad handiwork_. He thought to himself allowing him to realise where he was.

The door clicked to his left but he carried on staring down at the floor. "Look who's come back for more!" Cloud lifted his head and faced the scientist. He glared down at Cloud through his circular glasses and his black hair that was slowly turning grey brush back.

The blond looked back at the floor, how he hated that man so much, how he listened to Zack threaten him, listening to Zack saying what he could never say himself.

Two men dragged him up to his feet and pulled him out of the small room and down a corridor.

Bright lights suddenly shone in his eyes and he looked round the room, feeling a shiver run up his spine, it may not be Nibelheim mansion but it already seemed a lot worse.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

With special thanks to **Danieru Lee **and **greensally** of course for reviewing!!!

And…

**The might boosh** is amazing wooo!!! Sorry to the people who have never seen it (your lose) but it is amazing worth watching it I must say:P

Ahem… anyways….

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Zack they'll have camera's everywhere!" Cried Tifa, as she grabbed onto the back of the man's shirt trying to stop him from walking into the main entrance to the Shinra building.

"Well what's the point of trying to creep in if there's going to be camera's _everywhere!" _Laughed Zack, finally stopping and turning to face the young woman behind him. Tifa stared up at him putting her hands on her hips trying to think what to say. "This is why I wanted to go last night!" added Zack pointing at Aerith, who sighed at him folding her arms. "I'm right aren't I?!"

"Zack you have no plan what so ever do you?" Asked Tifa staring at him. "What are you going to do if Cloud's not even in there?!"

Zack shrugged and stared up at the building. "I don't need a plan; you're the ones who need a plan!" He smiled again.

"Well Mr. Soldier I'm sorry if we're not oh so great as you!" Snapped Tifa glaring at Zack's smirk across his face. She rolled her eyes and stepped aside allowing the man to continue walking into the building.

Zack walked inside, smiling at anyone who even looked at him. He watched the receptionist jump off her chair and run into an enjoining room. "See that wasn't hard." Zack walked into the lift at the back walking into it slowly allowing the doors to shut before he decided which level to go on to.

"So how long do you think we have to find Cloud and then get him out of here?" Asked Tifa as she watched his finger hover over the many buttons before actually pressing one.

"I guess… in about five minutes, some guards will turn up and then another five minutes for them to find us." He smiled at her softly while leaning against the metal walls.

"Great." She whispered, shaking her head at him knowing he planned of getting out of here by striking anyone down he needed too.

* * *

Cloud hit the cold tiled floors on his side, he listened to the door slam shut behind him and he slowly rolled onto his back.

He could almost feel the mako race through his body, he wished he'd never feel like this again, but what with his luck, he was sure that would never happen. His head was pounding still and his whole body ached, he struggled to the corner of the room to lean against it.

How the hell did he manage to get all the way to Midgar like he was now? Thanks to Zack obviously, but how did Zack drag him all the way here like he was now?

He guessed it was night now as he looked round for windows, not finding one. He closed his eyes willing himself to sleep hoping when he'd wake he wouldn't be here anymore.

* * *

He woke to someone speaking, someone shouting. He stared at the small hole in his door and prayed someone was coming for him. He could hear someone shouting but couldn't make out what they were saying.

Cloud tried to get on his feet, but his legs weren't willing to move. He fell back into the corner he'd been sleeping in, giving up.

He stared at the hole, maybe it was Zack, had he come to find him?

He opened his mouth to speak but didn't have the strength to actually shout Zack's name.

The blond watched the hole, someone ran past and he tried to crawl onto his legs. He sighed to himself, half of him wanting whoever it was to find him and get him out of here, but the other half of him not wanting to burden the other person with himself.

He shut his eyes tight and with all the strength shouted out Zack's name.

* * *

Zack ran down the passing rooms praying Cloud was in one of them. "Cloud are you here?!" He looked up and down but got no response. He looked back at Tifa who was keeping watch along with Aerith.

The Soldier ran down more across the tiled floor. "Cloud, are you there, can you here me?" Zack sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Cloud, please?" He fell silent hoping there might be a croak of anyone. Aerith ran down to him and stared up at Zack. "How can he not be here I was…" Zack fell silent, sure he heard someone say his name.

Someone said his name again and he leaped to each door opening and closing, the small window that was there. "Cloud was that you?"

"Over here!" Zack turned to Aerith and ran to her, she stepped aside and Zack looked in for his friend.

"Cloud, I'll get you out!" Zack stared at his friend who was slumped in the corner.

"Zack!" The said Solider ignored Tifa, only caring about Cloud right now. He stared at the door and its lock, he threw himself against it and stared at it again there wasn't a single dint. He heard Tifa scream and he looked back up and watched the few guards grab her. Zack frowned and looked back into the room Cloud was sat in.

"Stop!" Zack shut his eyes recognising the voice. Zack took Aerith's hand and pulled her behind him. He stared at the guard that held a gun to Tifa's head and then at the scientist who had spoke. He felt his blood boil even just looking at the man, he gritted his teeth, hoping Tifa would some how get free and he could spilt the man in half.

"I had a feeling you would try and get here." Hojo laughed pushing his glasses further up his nose smirking at the Soldier.

"And here I was hoping you were dead." Muttered Zack, casting a glance to Cloud who still hadn't moved. He stared at the smirk across Hojo's face and then at his frown.

"And it's so kind of you to bring some new, specimens." Muttered Hojo nodding his head slightly over in Tifa's direction. Zack reached for his sword staring at the man who held Tifa, who threateningly tightened his finger round the trigger, Zack dropped his arm back down to his side staring at the floor. "I thought so, throw them in there."

The room besides where Cloud was, was thrown open, firstly throwing Tifa inside, then Aerith before Zack feebly walked inside glaring at the guard who taken his Buster Sword from him, he listened to the resounding slam of the door behind him.

He looked at the two young women in front of him, seeing the fear in each of their eyes. "Barret will come…" Muttered Tifa drawing her legs close to her chest. "He'll come and find us."

"Hey don't give up on me already!" Smiled Zack receiving a stare off both women realising his humour wasn't appreciated.

Zack stood against the door and stared out the small hole. "Cloud, can you hear me?" He muttered, waiting patiently for even a grunt of response. "I'm going to get you out of there, so don't give on me just yet, okay Spiky!" He smiled softly as if the blond could see him. He waited for another response and got none again.

Zack sighed and fell against the wall sliding down against it. "I'm a first class Soldier; I'll get us out of here." He murmured, as if trying to reassure not just the two women but himself as well.

* * *

The Soldier woke, jumping alive again staring round the room. He looked at the two women who'd fallen asleep besides each other, there was a slam of a door and Zack jumped to his feet. He stared out the hole and at a woman in a white lab coat.

He watched her shut the door to where Cloud was and she slowly looked up at him. "Please, let me go in there!" He cried, signalling to where Cloud was. The woman stared at him through her green eyes and then at the door she had just locked. "C'mon, do you want him to die?!" He pleaded thinking about using his best puppy dog look on the woman but instantly forgetting it. "Geez, scientist's have hearts to you know!" He cried, glaring at the woman through his mako green eyes.

"But I…Hojo…" She mumbled, her voice was timid and weak.

"What does he know?" Snapped Zack. "Did he say_ not_ to let me in?" He asked a smirk going across his face. The woman's head snapped up and stared at him, Zack realising he had gone to far.

The woman slowly began walking away ignoring Zack. "He will die in there you know that!" Snapped Zack, the woman now out of view. "I'm not trying to pull anything I just want to be with him!"

Zack waited patiently again and finally sighed when he couldn't hear the woman's footsteps anymore. He rolled his eyes and fell back down onto his spot on the tiled floor.

His ears pricked up to the sound of the lock being opened on his door, he jumped up and stared at the woman who slowly opened it. She stared at him and allowed him to walk through; she shut it behind him and locked the door, beginning to worry that the Soldier could kill her where she stood.

She turned round and he waited patiently and she opened the next door and he ran inside.

Zack jumped to Cloud's side, who had been propped up neatly against the wall. He door slammed shut behind him. "Cloud?" He stared at him watching his eyes but he didn't move. Zack swung his arm over the younger man and smiled softly. "I'm gonna take care of you Cloud, what will you do with out me?" He laughed softly to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

So here we are my lovelies the last chapter sniff sniff I loved writing it and thank you for reading it and all those who reviewed, you were the guys that made it!!

Please enjoy!!!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Zack sat silently waiting for them to bring Cloud back. He'd been thinking all the while he'd been gone, thinking about how he was going to get them all out of here and hadn't yet thought of anything, with no help from Aerith or Tifa who were screaming for him earlier after waking up and finding that he was gone.

He stared at his boots, twitching his feet trying to find something to amuse himself. He sighed aloud, leaning back against the wall; he rubbed his head and frowned at the metal walls. The Soldier looked to the door at the sounds of scuffling feet and the door was thrown open followed by the blond who was almost thrown through. Zack glared at the door trying to catch sight of who had thrown his friend in.

"I've got a feeling they don't like us much Spiky." Muttered Zack, walking over to the blond and slowly lifting him up before leaning him against the wall. He stared at his friend, whose head was falling forward; his eyes were blank staring at the floor not moving. "Would have thought that they learned from last time, that they can only use so much mako." He smirked, still not receiving any sign that Cloud could hear him.

Zack looked down at his friend staring at the trail of blood from his arm. He grabbed his friends arm and stared at the source of the blood. "Couldn't be bothered to clean you up, either. Shinra need to work on some stuff" He smiled wiping the blood away from Cloud's pale skin, hoping to lift the younger man's spirit.

"Don't worry Cloud I'll get us out of here, you just hang…" Began Zack stopping when he heard the faintest noise from Cloud.

"I, don't think I'll, be, leaving here, Zack." He mumbled slowly. Zack stared at him and slowly wrapped an arm round him.

"You were never good at telling lies Chocobo head." Zack laughed squeezing the blond in a friendly embrace. "I'll tell you what." Began Zack, wanting to get rid of the long silences. "First thing we do when we get out of here is… we'll go to the Costa del Sol, we could do with a holiday." The black haired man looked at Cloud seeing a tiny smirk across the blond's face. "I won't leave you Cloud, you're just going to have to get used to it, and you're stuck with me."

* * *

Zack woke suddenly and yawned loudly, he peered round through the darkness stretching his hand out searching for the blond. "You here Cloud?" He mumbled, his question was answered as he heard Cloud shout out in pain.

He jumped to his feet and stared out of the door. "Zack, is Cloud with you?!" Cried Tifa urgently from the other room.

"'Friad not" he murmured back wincing slightly to himself, listening to Cloud howl out again. "Can talk when he wants to." He mused to himself, almost trying to keep his own spirit up.

"What are they doing?" Asked Aerith standing besides Tifa waiting for Zack to answer.

"I'm not even sure." He answered, slightly shocked that he didn't even know.

At least an hour past and Zack didn't hear Cloud again, his own fears slowly rising that the blond further down maybe dead. Zack shook his head trying to shake the thought out of his head.

He jumped again at the sound of repeated gun shots, he looked round and listened to Tifa. "Barret I knew you'd come!" Zack leapt to the door and stared at the huge man slowly patting Tifa softly on the back. "Oh, this one too."

Zack slowly walked away, staring at the door and the bullets slammed into the door before it slowly opened. "Pretty handy, isn't it?" Zack joked staring at the man's metal gun arm.

"Just get the hell out of here!" Snapped Barret glaring at the Soldier, Zack nodded and followed the three others down towards the lab.

He looked round for any sign of the blond and finally spotted him he raced over to the metal table and skidded to a stop. "Cloud you there?!" Cried Zack poking the blond slightly in the side. "Spiky?" He watched as a single eye opened staring at the Soldier. "Let's get out of here shall we?"

"Zack…" He turned to Tifa who was staring at one of the many machines attached to the blond. Zack spun round his heart dropping when he stared at the heart monitor. "He's is not leaving here, is he?" She whispered.

Zack sniffed the tears away and shook his head. "He sure as fuck is!" Snapped Zack, tearing the machine's off his friend.

"We have to leave!" Snapped Barret watching the Soldier.

"Well, GO THEN!" Snarled Zack, not caring about anyone else only Cloud.

The three hesitated staring out of the lab, not sure whether to leave to Soldier. Tifa shook her head at Barret, they can wait a little longer. "Think I came in here and no one saw me Fair!" Snarled Barret, remembering Marlene was left at the Seventh Heaven.

Zack ignored them and stared at the blond. "Think about it Cloud, Costa del Sol, huh?!" He smiled, slowly pushing his arms under the blond, trying to pick him.

"Stop Zack…" Zack stared at the blond, whose eyes were firmly shut, his knuckles cracking in pain with every slightest movement. "I know I'm not leaving here Zack, so just get out, please." Everyone fell silent at Cloud's words looking from one another before staring at Zack.

Zack shook his head again, smirking. "I said I'm not leaving you." His voice much deeper and serious.

"You've already done enough for me…" Mumbled Cloud, his eyes slowly opening, his mako eyes piecing into Zack's own mako eyes.

"Well that's me, I just keep giving and giving!" Smiled Zack, his heart lifting slightly when he saw Cloud's small smile. "And like I said, I'm going to get you out of here."

"Even if you did, I won't be here to see you do that for me…" Zack glared at his friend and slowly lifted him up and then quickly brought him down to the floor, hearing his cries in agony. "Thank you Zack, for everything."

Zack stared at the blond, tars welling in his eyes. "Don't say that Cloud."

"I just wish, I could have done something in return." Zack shook his head and slowly dropped down to the floor himself, letting his tears run down his cheek. "Thank you."

Zack stared at him, Cloud's horse breathing suddenly stopped, his eyes fell shut and he slid down the back of the table. "Spiky?" Zack whispered grabbing his friend by his shoulders, shaking him slightly. "Cloud?"

He waited for an answer again and got nothing in return. "C'mon Cloud, don't leave me by myself!"

Tifa stared at her two friends, her cheeks tear-stained as she slowly watched Zack breakdown in front of her. She wanted to offer some comfort, but what could she do after what the two young men had been through together. She wiped a tear from her face, listening to Zack not allowing himself to come to tears that Cloud had gone.

Shouts echoed through the hallway next to the lab, footsteps pounding along the stairs. "We have to go now!" Snapped Barret grabbing Tifa's arm.

"Zack, we have to go." Aerith whispered. Zack turned to them all, tears were running down his cheeks, his lips were apart and his once brilliant violet eyes were dull and bloodshot.

"I promised I wouldn't, leave him, not now, not ever…" He whispered. Tifa stared at him she couldn't lose both her friends in one night.

"Zack please!" She cried the footsteps forever getting louder.

"Just get out of here." He mumbled and watched Barret turn running out pulling a helpless Tifa along and a teary eyed Aerith.

Zack turned back to the limp Cloud in front of him, he pulled the blond close to him and held him tight, his tears dripping off his face and onto the top of the blond's head. "You always meant more to me Cloud, than any friend I ever had." He whispered to himself, cradling the blond in his arms, his eyes shut tight, tears squeezing through his eyes lids. "Who would have thought it would have ended like this Spiky?"

The footsteps ended behind him and he heard the crack of guns, he felt the bullets tear through his skin. Zack gritted his teeth tightening his grip on the blond. "You were, the little brother, I never had, Chocobo Head."

The Shinra guards watched the legendary Soldier Zack, collapse on the floor, while holding tight onto his friend.

Elena looked to Reno, seeing the look of shock on his face, not expecting that Zack would allow them to shoot him. "I guess, he had nothing left to fight for…" He mumbled staring at the blond wrapped in his arms.

* * *

Tifa ran out the building the gun shots filling her ears, she stopped dead and stared up at the building in the night sky. She dropped to her knees hoping Zack would run out with Cloud in his arms and she waited for something she already knew would never happen.

She choked loudly, trying to catch her breath through her tears. She looked at Aerith her tears running down her face and Tifa knew what was running through the flower girl's head, she was blaming herself.

Barret stared at the two young women and then up at the building. He walked over and lifted Tifa to her feet. He offered her a small smile before pulling her in a tight embrace.

* * *

**So there we are friends, finished, did we like the ending?? **

**On a happier note…** I'm writing another story and need some of you guys opinions should it be:

A CloudxTifa or CloudxAerith, I was kind of swinging towards CloudxTifa because think CloudxAerith isn't nice on good old Zack who we all love dearly!!

But anyways like to hear which you'd rather read… if you read it I mean??

**Please Review. **


End file.
